


Fall for me

by Label



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Blowjobs, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Experienced Lance, First Kiss, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Hand Jobs, Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is 20, Lance is 19, Loss of Virginity, Lover boy Lance, Loverboy Lance, M/M, NSFW, Pining Keith (Voltron), Slut Lance (Voltron), Smut, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Top Keith (Voltron), Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virginity, anal penetration, inexperienced keith
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Label/pseuds/Label
Summary: The thing is, Keith knew that losing his virginity to his crush - that didn’t reciprocate his feelings - on a one night stand was a terrible idea. It was an even worst idea when you add the fact that the said so crush was inside your friend group and you would have to see him everyday and act like nothing happened. More so when the crush was known to be the ultimate loverboy and was always dating someone knew. Keith knew all those things. He knew that he shouldn’t. He knew. He just couldn’t say no.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	1. A night of Firsts

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing smut! Let me know what you guys think :)  
> There may be some art in the future, I am talking to an artist about a commission!  
> I don’t know how many Chapters this fic will have, lets see how it goes

The thing is, Keith knew that losing his virginity to his crush - that didn’t reciprocate his feelings - on a one night stand was a terrible idea. It was an even worst idea when you add the fact that the said so crush was inside your friend group and you would have to see him everyday and act like nothing happened. More so when the crush was known to be the ultimate loverboy and was always dating someone knew. Keith knew all those things. He knew that he shouldn’t. He knew. He just couldn’t say no.

It all started when he he moved in with his brother, Shiro. Keith’s dad had Shiro on his first marriage, when they divorced Shiro stayed with his mom and his father moved to Texas where he met Krolia. Soon they married and had Keith. Tragically, when Keith was only 16 both his parents died on a car accident leaving Keith to his only alive relative, Shiro, who was 24 at the time. They haven’t met in a while but his brother made sure to do everything to make him the most comfortable as possible and they grew to be very close. 

Mat was Shiro’s best friend and he often came to visit. This is how Keith met Pidge, Mat’s sister. Pidge was this very geek girl who more often then not was glued to her laptop. She was very smart and witty, they came along pretty well and soon became friends. In fact, for a long time Pidge was his only friend since Keith was really introspective and reserved. They were not the same age and came to different schools so Keith really didn’t have anyone to hang out at school which made him pretty lonely. Noticing that Pidge tried to introduce him to some of her friends and that is how he met Lance. 

While Pidge was only 14 she was so smart that she skipped a grade. She was really close friends with Hunk and Lance who were 15. She arranged for them all to meet at her house for a movie night and Keith was really anxious to meet them. He was expecting to be nervous about how to act since he really wasn’t a peoples person but what the didn’t expect was to be face to face with the prettiest boy he had ever seen. Now, Keith absolutely knew he was gay but he never really felt for anyone in particular, that is until he met Lance. 

The boy was not only beautiful but he was one of those types of people who had this magnetic personality. It was impossible not to pay attention to every single word he said and it was even more difficult not to get lost on those insanely blue eyes. For the rest of the night, Keith was a stuttering mess. He couldn’t pay attention to the movie and every time Lance talked at him he would freeze. He was pretty sure he made a terrible impression. It really came as a shock when they asked him to hang out with them again. 

Four years later and his feelings only grew insanely and overwhelmingly big. There really wasn’t any other way to describe his feelings then love. He loved Lance, really did. The problem was Lance didn’t love him back. He never as much as looked at Keith as someone he could be interested in. For some time Keith was so distraught as to how to react around Keith that he offtenly avoided him and that atitude left Lance thinking that Keith thought he was better him which was a huge problem that created this rivalry that Keith really didn’t want to be a part of. Not only was he unsatisfied with liking a boy that didn’t like him back but he managed to make said boy dislike him as well. 

It took a lot of time for them to start acting like friends and it was still this tentative friendship. They hang out with the same people so they had to learn how to eventually. Now a days they were all at collage and were still the only friends Keith had. And it was nice. He grew accustomed to them and he really liked their dynamic. He liked that he could be close to Lance too, the only problem was that he couldn’t stop wanting more. The closeness also came with having to see Lance dating so many people. Keith wished they were him and his heart would break over and over again along with every one of Lance’s flings.

Now, they were at this party and Keith was sulking in the corner, beer in hand, watching this girl flirt with Lance. She was pretty, he guessed, and outgoing and Lance seemed pretty flirty too. He really should stop staring but he didn’t. Keith just stayed there, sipping his beer and staring. That is when Pidge found him.

\- Funny thing, when Lance asked you to “stop being an antisocial idiot and come have some fun” I don’t really think he meant for you to stare creepily at him the whole night - said Pidge  
\- I am not staring at him- Keith said with annoyance  
\- Really?  
\- Ok, maybe I am staring... But how can I not when he is right there in front of me flirting with some girl!  
Pidge gave him a knowing look.  
\- I know, I know... - he exhaled- pretty pathetic, hum?  
\- I wouldn’t go as far as saying you’re pathetic but I really think you should look for someone else, try meeting someone knew, you know? Maybe it can help  
\- I must really look pathetic if you are passing the opportunity to make fun of me - Keith said laughing  
\- Asshole! This is what I get by trying to be nice  
Pidge gave him a little punch in the arm and they both laughed. Keith seamed to relax a bit.  
\- Seriously though  
\- Yeah I know

On that note, Keith tried to mingle a little bit, forget about Lance, at least for tonight. It was a challenge. Especially since Keith really lacked on social skills but when he was at the kitchen getting another beer this guy came and talked to him. He was tall, brown hair and was wearing this flirty smirk on his face. He was pretty. Not Lance pretty, but then again, no one was in Keith’s head.

\- Hi, my name is Ryan  
He leaned into the kitchen balcony.  
\- I’m Keith  
\- Keith - the boy, Ryan, said to himself- that is an interesting name! Where is it from?  
\- It is corean, my mother was from there  
\- I like it  
\- Thanks.. - he said stuttering a little  
Keith really didn’t know what to do with himself. He wasn’t really experienced in flirting. Was this even flirting? He was brought back from his thoughts when the guys spoke again.  
\- So, wanna go for a walk? It’s a little crowded in here and it’s difficult to talk with all that noise.  
\- Hum... sure... why not  
Keith really didn’t know what he was doing. Was this guy gonna try and kiss him once they were outside? Is he gonna try and hook up with him? Suddenly Keith felt really nervous. His hands were starting to sweat and he was trying to come up with some excuse to excuse himself out of this but his mind went blank. They were almost at the front door and Keith was starting to really panic when someone put it’s hands around his shoulder.  
\- Keith! My man! I was wondering where you went!  
Was that Lance’s voice? He turned his head and confirmed it was.  
\- I ... ahm... I was  
\- With me- said Ryan with an annoyed look at his face- we were just going for a walk...  
\- OH really? - Lance interrupted- then thanks for making him company but now I really have something I wanna show him  
\- I don’t think he...  
Ryan tried to talk but Lance was already taking Keith with him and Keith just went. He had no idea what was happening. It was only when Lance spoke again that he noticed that he had no idea where he was.  
\- Ok, I think we are clear now, no sign of the creeper  
\- What?  
Keith was still trying to understand what happened. Lance looked at him a little confused as well.  
\- You were not comfortable with him, right? When I saw you, you had this really panicked look on your face and this guy was dragging you out of the house so I thought you needed some rescuing- Lance frowned and then his browns shot up in alarm- Shit! Did I read it wrong? Did I just cockblock you? I am so sorry Keith! I’ll go back there and apologize if you want me to!  
\- Wait wait wait - Keith was just starting to come back to himself- no, you were right. I was not comfortable, I just froze and didn’t know what to do. Thank you, Lance  
\- No problem, man - he shrugged  
They stand in silence there for a while until Keith thinks to ask  
\- Where are we, by the way?  
\- Oh, this is my secret spot!  
\- What?  
\- Yeah, you see, my man Brian leaves in this sorority and he told me about this terrace. It is pretty great hum? You can see the sky and they put those fairy light that really builds the atmosphere.  
Keith takes a moment to look around. The terrace is small but it is really pretty. There were wooden beans surrounded by fairy lights, the walls were covered epiphytes and...  
\- Lance... is that... a bed?  
\- Oh well, I told you it is my special place - he said rubbing his hand on the back of his head  
\- And you brought me here?! - Keith said exasperated, his head turning all shades of red  
\- Well, yeah, it was the first place that I thought of  
\- Your sex place?  
\- Calm down, you prude! It is not like a brought you here to hook up with you!  
\- Yeah, right - the words stinging cuz it really would only happen in his dreams- sorry...  
\- That’s ok...  
Awkward silence  
\- Hey, do you wanna head back?  
\- What?  
\- To the party - Lance said pointing back  
\- Oh  
Keith stopped to think, did he? It was kind of nice just the two of them. And though he knew that Lance only brought him here to escape he felt special being here. If they stayed he could just pretend that Lance really brought him here to be with him.  
\- Don’t know... Do you think he is still there? Could we wait here for a while just to make sure we don’t bump into him again?  
\- Yeah, sure man! - Lance said naturally - Do you wanna sit down, though?- a smirk started to form on his face- that is, if you’re not still afraid I will jump you  
\- Ha. Ha. Very funny  
Keith’s face grew red again.  
\- Just messing with you, come on 

Lance started walking in the direction of the bed, which was really the only place there was to sit. Keith followed him. When they both sit down, Lance reached to a mini fridge that was placed near the bed.  
\- Of course there is a mini fridge- Keith said to himself  
\- Do you wanna a beer?  
\- Yeah, sure  
Lance grabbed them both some beers and Keith took a sip.  
\- Omg, this is really good!  
\- Yeah right? These guys make their own beer! It is pretty awesome.  
\- How do you meet all these people? - Keith asked stunned- Like, you not only know them but you have a sex place on their terrace!  
\- Ok, first of all it is not a sex place  
Keith gave him a look.  
\- Alright, maybe it is - Lance laughed- But quit judging me! It is really difficult to have hook ups when you share a dorm and your roommate is always there, you know!  
Keith looked down. He really didn’t know.  
\- But, answering your question, I really don’t know. I’m just friendly like that  
\- Ok - Keith said laughing- You’re really something, Lance  
\- What about you ?  
\- What about me?  
\- Do you have a special place?  
Keith laughed at the absurdity of it. He never even had sex. He was too infatuated with Lance to really want to have sex with somebody else. He kissed some people, sure, but it was never exiting enough for him to wanna go any further. Which was kind of sad cuz now Keith was 20 years old, still a virgin and pinning over a guy who has a different hookup every week.  
\- Not really, no  
Keith really didn’t want Lance to ask more questions and find out he was a virgin so he tried to change the subject.  
\- The stars look really pretty here, hum?  
\- Oh yes! This is my favorite part about this place! Sometimes I even come here alone just to stare at them  
\- Really?  
\- Yeah! I am not all about sex, you know, Kogane! - said Lance feign an insulted face  
\- Oh my bad, I must have misjudged you! Would you ever forgive me?  
\- I will think about it- said Lance shrugging  
Keith made and indignant sound and shook his head  
\- But seriously, I love the stars - said Lance looking up, back agains the wall of pillows- one day, I am gonna be on a ship and will see them up close  
Keith looked at him and was mesmerized by the look on his face. Lance was staring at the stars with this dreaming eyes and his love for the guy just grew, right there.  
\- I didn’t know you had this dream  
\- Yeah well, I don’t tell this to just anyone - he frowned- I’m actually kind of surprised I just told you  
Keith’s heart just skipped a bit  
\- That... - he hesitated- is kind of a dream of mine too  
Lance turned and stared at him for a while. Like he was trying to figure out if Keith was making that up. Eventually he figured Keith wasn’t the type to make things up just to impress or get closed to someone.  
\- Who would have thought, the too of us actually have something in common  
He smiled and Keith smiled back

The too of them laid there for hours, drinking beers, chatting and staring at the sky. They were a little bit tipsy from the beers and were laughing so hard. It was easy to just get lost in Lance like this. Keith was having the time of his life.

\- Bro, NO!  
\- I am telling you! You really passed out that day when that football hit your head!  
\- Ok, I admit that the ball hit me and I woke up in the infirmary but why was it a bonding moment?!  
\- I cradled you in my arms!! - Keith said exasperated  
\- Nope, don’t remember, didn’t happen  
Keith growled and berried himself in the pillows with a pout.  
\- Ohh, come on! Don’t be like that Keith - said Lance laughing- don’t pout!  
\- I am not pouting!  
\- You so are!  
Keith scolded at him  
\- Keith... Don’t make me take that pout out of you - Lance lifted one of his browns maliciously  
Keith only scolded more  
\- Ok, don’t say that I didn’t warn you!  
As soon as Lance finished speaking he launched onto Keith tickling him.  
\- OMG , OMG STOP - said Keith between bursts of laughter  
\- Not until you yield!  
\- Never!  
They wrestled tickling each oder and laughing until Keith was almost out of breath but non of them yield. That is until Keith pinned Lance down in a way that he couldn’t tickle him anymore.  
\- That... is... not... fair ! - said Lance between heavy breaths

They both stopped like that, catching their breath for a while. It was only when he wasn’t so out of it anymore that Keith grew conscious that he was on top of Lance, pinning him, to a bed. He went immediately red and was going to stand up when Lance kissed him. And then Keith was seeing stars. Any thought just flew out of his head. The only thing in his mind were Lance’s lips, tentatively moving against his. Lance was kissing him. Lance. And then his lips were retrieving. “Why?! Noo, come back” he thought. Then he launched himself forward and captured Lance’s lips back. He kissed him roughly, passionately. He really didn’t have it in himself the mind to slow down and Lance reciprocated. Keith grabbed at Lance’s waist with one hand, the other still pining Lance’s hand down. With one of his hands freed, Lance grabbed at Keith’s hair. At the sensation of this hair being grabbed he deepened the kiss and licked at Lance’s mouth. He gave him passage and now they were French kissing. 

Keith was in heaven. His heart pounding so hard he swore he could hear it. Non of his fantasy’s prepared him for what it actually fells like to be kissing Lance. He was so hard that it actually hurt. He was never that hard kissing someone before. His hand, the one that was on Lance’s waist, went a little bit up inside his shirt, touching his skin and Keith felt on fire. His hips bucked and he growled, the pleasure that went through him was the sweetest he ever experienced. That is until Lance pushed away from their kiss.

\- OMG you’re so hard- said Lance panting, his cheeks were an adorable shade of red and he already looked disheveled  
\- Is that a bad thing?- Keith couldn’t really think straight, not with Lance right there beneath him, not just after they kissed  
\- No... it is just that- Lance stopped- your Keith!  
\- Lance, you are really gonna have to be a little more direct here, My blood is not really on my head right now - Keith blurted  
\- Right, right... what I mean is, we are friends  
\- Yes- Keith wasn’t really getting his point and was beginning to get a little difficult to hold himself from just kissing him again  
\- Isn’t that weird?  
\- You kissed me- said Keith frowning, he was really confused now  
\- Yes... And aren’t you a little bit surprised too? I mean, we know each other for a long time and there was never really any sexual tension before, aren’t you a little bit freaked out?  
Keith sighted and buried his head on Lance’s shoulder. This was torture. Lance kissed him, against all odds. He kissed him. And now he was freaking out and wondering why Keith isn’t freaking out too. How can he answer that? “ oh, sorry, I am not freaking out because I have been in love with you for the past four years and only dreamed about kissing you thousands times”.  
\- I don’t know, it felt good so why not? - was that even a lie?  
Lance kept in silence for a while.  
\- Aren’t you afraid we hooking up might mess up our friendship? - he whispered- we just started feeling like real friends and I like that, I don’t wanna lose you because of some stupid impulse hookup  
Keith lifted himself from his shoulder and stared at Lance. He was worried about losing his friendship? Sure, he felt a little hurt by him calling it a stupid impulse but Keith was smarter than to think that it was anything more than that to Lance. He stopped to think about it, Lance was truly worried about losing him, would he? No, not really. It would hurt, sure. To wake up in the morning and go back to being just the friend. To not being able to kiss him ever again. To have only the memory of this night. It would hurt even more than before to see Lance hooking up with other people after this. But would it really be different if they stopped now? He already had the taste of what being with Lance feels like. It would hurt the same, he would just regret for the rest of his life not going throw with it.  
\- There is nothing that would make you lose me, Lance - he said risking saying too much  
\- You sure?  
\- Yes, I’m sure  
Lance stared for a while, he bites his lip and then nods, going forward and kissing him again. They just kissed and even so Keith was taken aback all over again. This time the kiss was slower though. Lance was leading it and Keith was not so caught by surprise this time. Lance’s fingers went slowly up from his arms, to his shoulder, neck and then they were caressing his cheeks. The touch felt so soft and at the same time it ignited Keith’s whole body. His own hand went back to Lance’s hips tentatively, Lance didn’t seam to mind when it went underneath his shirt this time. So he stayed like this, feeling the skin of his waist. Their kiss started to deepen, it grew more urgent. One of Lance’s hand went down from his cheeks to the bottom of his shirt and tugged at it. Keith immediately lift himself up to take it of, mourning the loss of Lance’s lips. 

His mourning was short though because as soon as he took his shirt of he saw that Lance was also taking his. He mesmerized himself in how gorgeous the boy was, he really couldn’t believe that Lance wanted to have sex with him. He launched himself onto Lance’s neck, sucking, licking and biting. That is when Lance made this small whimper that filled his years and made his cock twitch in his pants.

\- Omg, you make me so hard- he growled, unable to stop himself  
Lance chuckled a little  
\- I tend to have that effect on people

Keith growled again. He didn’t want to think about other people Lance slept with, right now Lance was only his. Even if it was just for the night. He humped on him, dragging his erection against Lance’s which dragged a little moan out of him.

\- I seam not to be the only one affected, though  
\- Jerk- Lance said halfhearted

Keith was back kissing Lance’s neck. Then he went kissing his way down until he reached a niple and started sucking at it. His niple hardened in his mouth and Keith bitted it. His other hand reaching to tug at his other nipple. Lance was a little moaning mess now.

\- Uhmmm, Keith....

Hearing Lance moan his name sent fire throw his whole body. It was just like one of his wet dreams come true, better even. Keith’s hand left Lance’s niple to grab his ass. Lance then lifted his leg towards Keith’s back but Keith put it down again in order to be able to reach Lance’s jeans buttons.

\- May I?  
\- Yes, please!

Keith then opened Lance’s jeans and stood up to slowly take them down. Once they were off, he started kissing his legs all the way up, stopping to suck a few hickies on Lance’s thighs. His right hand hooked at the hem of his trouser, an asking question in his eyes. Lance nodded an affirmation and then Keith was taking his underwear of.  
He took a moment to mesmerize at Lance’s beauty. 

\- You can take a picture if you want to - he provoked- it will last longer  
\- Don’t tempt me - Keith said growling 

Lance then lifted himself from the bed and started kissing Keith’s bear chest at the same time that he made a fast work out of taking Keith’s pants of. Then he mouthed obscenely at Keith’s cock throw his boxers. Keith made a deep gutural sound at that and grabbed Lance’s hair for a second before taking his hand back, afraid he might offend Lance.

\- It’s ok, you can grab my hair

Lance said while taking Keith’s hand back at his head. He then lowered Keith’s underwear slowly and started sucking at Keith’s tip.

\- OMG, OMG OMG - Keith said like a mantra

There were no words to describe how good Lance’s mouth felt on his dick. 

\- Oh sweetie, your about to get the best blowjob of your life

“Try the only one” Keith thought but had the mind not to say it out loud. Keith tugged at Lance’s hair more strongly once he started lowering down on his cock. Lance’s tong was magic, it was the only explanation. He was sucking and licking and Keith was falling apart every time Lance’s head bobbed, taking him further inch by inch until he was deepthroating him. And then the pleasure was so intense that Keith had to yank Lance out of his cock in order to not come yet. He would be dammed if he came before fucking him.

\- Everything ok? - asked Lance  
\- Yeah, I was just too close  
\- Oh - Lance seamed surprised- that good hum? - he said with a smirk

Keith felt like kissing the smirk out of him so he did just that. He lowered Lance back into the bed but then Lance went to reach something out under the bed. He came back with a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms smiling cheaply. He poured some lube into Keith’s hand and Keith took a deep breath. He never stretched someone else before but he did do his research, he knew how to do it, theoretically. Lance then turned around, ass in the air, on his hands and knees and Keith just lost it. He truly didn’t know how he didn’t come just at the sight. 

He took one of Lance’s cheeks on his hand and spreaded it, revealing his little pucker. Keith started circling the rim with one of his fingers, spreading lube and then the breached it in sinking his finger inside. It went in easily so he eased another one in. Well, he knew Lance was experienced, to say the least. He the started easing his fingers in and out of Lance which made Lance start to moan and Keith’s cock twitched. He started going faster and Lance’s moans grew but he wouldn’t stop wiggling his hips, changing their position. Keith didn’t understand until Lance moaned very loudly. OH it was his prostate, right. Keith kept hammering into his prostate and began easing a third finger inside. After a while fucking Lance with three of his fingers Lance turned his head to talk to him.

\- Keith uhmm... I am more than ready now... would you... just... fuck me... already?- he said pleading between moans

Keith didn’t need to be told twice. He took his fingers out dragging a long hot moan from Lance and then he was turning Lance around. Lance looked at him intriguingly.

\- I wanna look at your face - he said 

Keith would be dammed if he was gonna have sex with the only person he ever loved and would not be looking at his face. He didn’t wanna lose anything, if he only had tonight he would make sure to watch every face Lance made and carve it at his memory. Keith kissed Lance and was starting to guide his dick at Lance’s entrance when Lance stoped him. His heart skipped a bit, afraid Lance had changed his mind.

\- Aren’t you forgetting something?  
Keith looked at him with a quizzical face, eyebrows glued together.  
\- The condom?  
\- Oh... I’m clean - said Keith without even thinking twice, he was a virgin after all  
\- Sorry, no can do sweetheart. I don’t fuck without a condom. Even if you got tested you can only catch those thing months later on the exam so I can’t trust it.

Keith didn’t really wanna admit that he was a virgin so he went along with it. He took the condom from Lance’s hand and put it on his cock. It was aching so much, begging for attention. Once he had the condom safely on e guided it to Lance’s entrance and started breaching in. It Was Heaven. Keith growled really loud and buried his face on Lance’s neck. He never felt pleasure like that, it was the most incredible sensation on the world. He looked up at Lance’s face and he had the most gorgeous expression. His eyes were closed, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth was open. It was a sight from heaven. Once he was fully seated he stopped to give Lance time to adjust. Then when he nodded Keith started slowly moving. He wanted to go slow, he really wanted to. He wanted this to last as much as possible but he was so taken aback that he couldn’t hold it. His trusts started going faster and rougher and Lance’s moans were also growing louder and louder.

\- Uuhmm, Lance... Lance I am so close!

Keith bit Lance’s shoulder, muffling his moans. Lance took his hand and directed it towards his dick that was laying on his belly, neglected this whole time. Keith started pumping it and Lance moaned obscenely.

\- Yes, yes Keith, keep going... So good uhummm...

Keith really wanted Lance to come first but it was his first time and he was so overwhelmed that he came. His trusts erratic and slowing down until there was no cum left to shoot. He then took himself off of Lance and immediately filled his hole back with three of his fingers. He started pumping them in and out while stroking Lance’s dick with his other hand. A few minutes later Lance was coming all over his belly. Face scrunched up in pleasure mouth open and moaning loudly.

\- Fuck, you’re gorgeous


	2. A proposition is made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ohh the day after!

Cap 2

Keith woke up to the smell of fresh coffee. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Lance sitting beside him, holding two mugs. When Lance noticed Keith waking up he extended him one mug.

\- Sorry to wake you buddy, but I have class in 20 minutes and I didn’t wanna leave you to wake up alone.

Keith sat down to grab his coffee. He took a sip. It was black, no sugar. He wondered if Lance knew how he liked it or if he just guessed. 

\- Thanks, I appreciate it

Lance nodded and took a sip himself. He seamed a little pensive and Keith started worrying he had already regretted the events of last night.

\- So... Just to make sure, we are good right?

Lance eyed him nervously.

\- Yes, we are good - said Keith with a slow chuckle  
\- Great! So, we are on for tonight?

For a second Keith got a little confused at what Lance was referring to. Then he remembered they had scheduled a movie night together at Pidge’s house.

\- Yeah, yeah, we are on  
\- Nice - Lance smiled - I am really looking forward to seeing that movie, it has been on my list forever! Plus, I feel like it has been some time since we all spent some quality time together  
\- Yeah well, you are the one who missed the last two movie nights because you had dates...  
\- Ouch! I am wounded by your words Keith! Let me tell you that there were attenuated circumstances 

Keith eyed him

\- I know I will regret asking but exactly what were those circumstances?  
\- They were really hot dates

Keith hit him with a pillow at that comment 

\- Hey! - Lance protested

Keith eyes him fondly

\- Tought you had class now? 

Lance looks at his watch 

\- Oh shit, yeah! I really gotta run. But you can take your time here  
Keith nods  
\- See you tonight?  
\- Yeah

Lance gives him a wink and then he is out.

Keith spends the rest of the day thinking that maybe it was all a dream. He had a hard time coming with to terms with what happened. Did he really sleep with Lance? What now? He really didn’t know. 

Sometime around 17h o’ clock Pidge finally asked him what the hell was going on. They were at her house making cookies for the movie night and Keith just kept sweeping away. She actually noticed his wierd behavior way sooner but it was only when she took the first batch of cookies out and tasted them that she said something.

\- Ok, that is it, what happened?  
\- What?  
\- You have been acting wierd the whole day  
\- No, I have not!  
\- Yes, you have and now you ruined our cookies  
\- What? 

Keith took the half eaten cookie she offered him and took a bite. He immediately made a face.

\- Ok, I mistook salt for sugar, so what? It happens...  
\- Keith, there is a gigantic “SALT” writing on the pot! In BOLD letters!- she said exasperated 

Keith eyed her nervously thinking if he should or not tell her. He figured it was best to say it already, she would definitely figure it had something to do with Lance anyway once he showed up.

\- I slept with Lance last night - he mumbled  
\- What?  
\- I slept with Lance last night - he mumbled again  
\- Keith, I swear to God if you don’t stop mumbling ...  
\- I slept with Lance, ok?!

She went silent. Keith thought it was the longest he ever saw her silent when she wasn’t tipping in her computer.

\- Pidge, say something, you are scaring me...

She blinked. Once. Twice. Three times. 

\- What do you mean you slept with Lance  
\- Well, so, he kinda saved me from a embarrassing situation... and then we were on this place that he hides, and there was a bad? And we talked... and then it just... happened?

She launched herself out of the kitchen balcony she was sitting on and started punching Keith in the arm.

\- You fucking IDIOT!! “It just happened?!!” What a hell were you thinking?!?  
\- Ouch, ouch, I wasn’t thinking!!  
\- Dam right you weren’t! 

She stops punching him and just stares at him instead.

\- Jesus, Keith! You have been pining for this guy for years... You just now started to become friends and you do this? How are you supposed to get over him now?  
\- I don’t know!  
\- You made things so much harder for yourself right now...  
\- I know...  
\- Do you... -she seams hesitant now- do you think there is any chance you could ask him out now? Like, did it seam like he would be wiling to date?  
\- No ... Look, I am not stupid, ok? I know he is not interested in dating, it was just one night of meaningless sex to him. I am not going to humiliate myself by trying to ask him out.

Pidge nods with understanding.

\- Does he even know you were a vi...  
\- No - Keith cuts her out before she can finish the sentence - and he is not going to.  
\- Ok

The door bell rings putting an end to their conversation for now. Pidge answers it and Hunk lets himself into the kitchen. 

\- Oh you made cookies!  
\- HUNK WAIT

Pidge and Keith both try to warn him but it is too late.

\- EWW , guys! I think it is better if we leave the cookie duties to me for now on... 

The three of them laugh an easy laugh.

The rest of the night goes smoothly enough. Hunk makes new and actually eatable cookies and it actually isn’t awkward when Lance arrives. They have a lot of fun that night. And if Keith finds himself smiling when his and Lances arms touch underneath the blanket they are sharing, well, who could blame him?

It really isn’t until Keith finds himself awake at 2 am in the morning that trouble starts. Sometime around the 5th movie they were all asleep on the living room. Keith and Lance on the couch.  
Pidge and Hunk on the floor. Normally they would just sleep like that until the morning but tonight Keith finds himself awoken tangled with Lance and he just can’t take it. So he just , carefully not to wake him up, slides out of the sofa and goes to the kitchen to make some tea.

The water was just starting to boil when someone else entered the kitchen. Keith turned to see Lance standing at the door.

\- Oh, did I wake you up?

Lance nods

\- Sorry  
\- It’s ok, wouldn’t mind some tea though 

Keith nods and comes back to his task. For a few minutes they just stand there in silence. When the tea is ready Keith serves it and they both sit on the kitchen table to drink.

\- So, couldn’t sleep?

Keith shrugs 

\- Sorta, and you? Couldn’t fall back asleep?  
\- Yeah, when I wake up in the middle of the night I can never just sleep again  
\- Sorry ... - he says apologetic  
\- No, really, It’s fine. I just don’t know what to do when I am at somebody else’s. Can’t really do what I usually do to fall back asleep  
\- What do you usually do?

Lance stares at him 

\- I masturbate

Keith blinks, then he starts to blush and looks away laughing 

\- Jesus, Lance  
\- What? - Lance says feigning innocence 

Keith stares at him dumbfounded 

\- Really by now I thought you all knew I was a slut already...  
\- OMG, Lance! - Keith says while bursting out laughing - you’re such an idiot!  
\- Yeah, well, we are what we are, no point denying it, right? - Lance says with a smirk on his face  
\- Yeah, right 

Lance just keeps looking at him

\- What ? - says Keith 

\- You’re cute when you laugh, never noticed it before

Keith blushes

\- Oh... Well... Maybe sleeping with me finally made you realize my charms - Keith says jokingly  
\- Maybe

Lance shrugs  
Keith goes silent and Lance continues to stare at him. Something in his look makes Keith nervous. It almost makes him... hopeful. Which was ridiculous considering he knew that he had nothing to be hopeful about. 

\- Just thinking... Would it be such a terrible idea to maybe, I don’t know, tire each other to sleep?

Keith almost chokes on his tea

\- Excuse me ?  
\- I wont be offended if you say no, just saying, we could help each other out... But if you are not interested...  
\- I am interested - Keith burts, almost too fast  
\- Really- Lance smirks  
\- Re... Really...

Lance takes Keith’s hand and guides him upstairs to the guest room. As soon as the door closes they are all over each other, kissing, groping, pulling hair. Lance pines Keith to the wall and starts kissing his neck, he sucks and licks his path down to his clavicle. Meanwhile his hands are working to unfasten Keith’s belt. When he finally gets the jeans open, Lance pushes them down along with his underwear. Just enough to free his cock. Then he goes to his knees and licks a long stripe across the pink cock in front of him.

Keith thinks he must have died and gone to haven. He couldn’t believe that this was really happening but against all odds and reason there was Lance. The guy he loved for years and thought he could never have. Sucking his cock, for the second time in two days. 

Keith is taken away from his thoughts when Lance wraps his lips on the head of his cock and starts sucking. Keith groans loudly at that and Lance gets of with a pop. 

\- Shhh, we are gonna have to be stealthy here, Keith. You don’t want Pidge catching us, we would never hear the end of it

Keith makes a face at the thought of it

\- Yeah, definitely 

Lance winks at him and then proceeds to swallow his entire cock in one smooth move. Keith almost chokes trying to hold his moan.

\- Fuck, Lance, that’s not fair!  
\- Never said I played fair

Lance returns to his cock, deep throating him. He undoes him with every single bob of his head. One of Lance’s hands goes to grab one of Keith’s unsure ones and guides it towards his hair which Keith grabs. Then, Lance’s hand travels down Keith’s sides, to his thighs, then up his inner thigh until it reaches Keith’s balls which Lance starts fondling with.

Keith groans 

\- You are so good, Lance! Uhmm... So good

Lance chuckles amused. Some time passes and when Keith opens his eyes - which he doesn’t even remember closing- he sees that Lance is completely naked and already had 3 fingers deep within himself.

\- uhmmmm omg, Lance, you are going to be the death of me

At that Lance releases Keith’s cock with a loud pop and stands up to kiss him. Keith grabs Lance’s ass with both hands and picks him up, twisting them around to pine Lance to the door.

\- Woa, strong boy, I’m impressed

And then they are kissing again. Keith leaves Lances lips to kiss a patern from his jaw to his neck, sucking and leaving a pretty red mark that would be purple by tomorrow. Meanwhile Lance unwraps a condom and puts it on Keith. When he is safe and ready, Keith lines the head of his cock to Lance’s entrance and starts to push inside. His hole easily accepts the invasion making them both moan with pleasure.

\- So nice and warm for me - Keith mutters

He starts slow, carrying. A deep loving rhythm. This time Keith is determined to make it last as much as possible. He has been given the gift of being with Lance again and he is not going to waist it. Lance whimpers and trembles with every trust and Keith swears this is the most beautiful sound he has ever heard. 

\- Keith... uhmm...

Lance grabs Keith’s hair and squeezes it. Keith trembles and goes back to kissing and ravishing Lance’s slender neck.

\- So, so beautiful...  
\- Keith... Don’t... tease me... please

Keith looks up to find Lance looking at him with begging eyes and he is completely undone. He starts increasing the rhythm. His trusts becomes faster and deeper and Lance has to bite Keith’s shoulder to keep from moaning too loud. Keith shifts a little trying to find that spot from the other night. After trying a couple of times he feels Lance bite harder.

\- Omg, yeas... yeas yeas... right there, Keith! Don’t stop, please... uhmmmm... please don’t stop

Keith doesn’t stop. He keeps hammering that same spot that seams to make Lance crazy. His rhythm becomes faster and faster until Lance starts to squeeze him so tight he has to slow down a little. And then Lance is coming. Untouched. With the most beautiful contorted face. Keith follows right after.

They slide down the door and sit on the floor for a while. Lance on Keith’s lap. Still connected.

\- Damn, Keith... - he says out of breath- that one... that was a good one

Keith smiles and then Lance is lifting himself up. He gives Keith a quick peck o the lips and starts grabbing his clothes that are scattered across the floor and begins dressing himself again. Keith is sad that their moment is already done but he removes his condom and starts dressing as well.

Once they got back to the living room they lay back on the couch. Keith doesn’t know what to do with himself at first but Lance takes the lead and spoons him. Just as if they were a couple. That thought makes Keith a little sad but hey, he will accept what he gets. They stay like this for a while, awake, in silence. That is until Lance starts to whisper.

\- Keith... are you still awake?

Keith hums in affirmative. Lance bites his own lip before he starts speaking again.

\- I was thinking... we really had some fun together this couple of times, right?  
\- Yeah - Keith says smiling- we had  
\- Right, so... I was wondering... What if we did it again? Like... regularly 

Keith freezes. Is Lance asking him to be something more? Is he asking...

\- Like, I always wanted to have someone I could just have some casual sex with and don’t make things weird after but it is always so complicated... But we weren’t weird after we hook up and now that it happened again I got that idea...

Lance was mumbling and Keith’s heart just sank. Of course he didn’t want anything like what Keith wanted. He knew that! How stupid of him to have thought otherwise.

\- You are asking me to become friends with benefits? - says Keith slowly  
\- Yeah! I guess I am. I mean... I think it would be a great fix, right? We both get some and we don’t have to worry about the other person getting feelings because we have known each other for years and if we were to see each other romantically we would have felt it already so it is safe! We will never be anything but friends to each other so it works, right?  
\- Yeah... right... - The words leave a bitter taste on Keith’s mouth  
\- So... will you think about it? - says Lance expectedly.  
\- Yeah... I will think about it...  
\- Great! Good night Keith

Lance falls asleep soon after. Keith, on the other hand, doesn’t sleep at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think Keith should do?

**Author's Note:**

> Keith is so fucked


End file.
